Some aircraft have the capability to allow for vertical take offs and landings. The aircraft may have a vertical lift fan near a cockpit that balances vertical lift at a rear of the aircraft provided by swiveling an engine exhaust nozzle downwardly. Such a configuration utilizes a swivel joint to connect two or more liner sections that define a fluid flow path. The swivel joint includes seal assemblies at the connection interfaces between adjacent liner sections.